Who Are You?
by prissssquila
Summary: Hook brings Emma and Henry get back to Storybrooke, but Emma still has no idea why she is following that lunatic, "This has to be good" she thought. As soon as she gets there her eyes get stuck on this beautiful woman, who looks happy to see Henry. Was that woman her true love? SWANQUEEN - Sets after 3x11 - Rated M for future scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own these characters or where this story it's placed. I don't own OUaT.

**AN: **I asked on tumblr about this prompt and if they would like me to write it. Since I got a pretty good response, I decided to do it. Hope you guys like it :D

* * *

Emma and Henry were eating their breakfast when a knock on the door interrupted them. She gets up and opens the door.

"Swan," a man with black eyeliner greets her, "at last!" he says coming over her

"Wait! Do I know you?" She pushes him to hold him out of her house.

"I need your help, something happen, something terrible. Your family is in trouble," he says serious to receive her cold answer

"My family is right here," as cold as that could sound, she sure knows that Henry is her only family "who are you?"

"An old friend. I know you can't remember me, but I can make you," with that he kisses her, only to get a kicked in the - how can I put this? - nuts.

"What the hell are you doing?" she sounds scared

"A long shot, but I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did" he says filled with pain

"All you're gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops" almost closing the door he tries to get her attention:

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me, you have to remb-" and she shuts the door on him.

* * *

"Who was that?" Henry asks just out of curiosity

"No idea, someone must've let the door open down stairs," she looks back confused by who that guy was doing but try not to show it to Henry, "Come 'on, let's eat."

Emma spent their breakfast silent, trying to think back to where she knows the guy. From work? No, things were so quiet at the office, no one like that there. From Henry's school? Definitely not, there's no way. From the time back in prison? Well, that was shitty, but no.

She and Henry were finished with breakfast, got up, put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to get ready for their day. As soon as she open the door to leave she hears that man's voice calling her.

"Swan, you have to listen to me. I need to tell you this and you might not believe me." she rolls her eyes at him

"Dude, are you serious? You haven't left yet?" she got down stairs holding Henry's hand

"Emma, please listen to me" his voice was starting to annoy her

"Ok, fine!" She looked straight at him with anger in her eyes and softened when she looked down at Henry's "Hey kid, walk yourself to the bus stop, 'kay? I pick you up later, I just have to get this done."

"Okay, mom, don't let him do anything to you, right?" he whispered to her and left her with a smile.

* * *

Emma turn around to see that man still standing behind her, with his weird black clothes and that weird black eyes. It was like he came out of a cartoon, a movie... Something like that.

"Now look, I don't have much time, so spill it" she said getting more angry at each word.

"Storybrooke is back. Your family is in there. You mother and your father. All your friends. The people who love you the most." he tried to list everything and anything he could to get her attention.

"Okay, pal, but here is the thing: my family is my son, my friends are all here in New York, so I don't know what you're talking about. Aren't you confusing me with someone else?" she sounded more helpful then angry now.

"You see, Swan, I'm not. You're living the wrong life. Your memories 'til last year aren't yours. That all magic. I thought that I could break it with a true love's kiss, but apparently it isn't me," she looked at him like he was some crazy lunatic "but your true love is there. In Storybrooke. And we're all in trouble."

"You're crazy!" she turned her back at him and started to walk away and stopped when he open his mouth again

"You have to come with me. We took Henry already."

"YOU WHAT?" she pushed him to the nearest wall and held him up by his collar "You give my son back right **now**"

How she could do this? This weird guy comes over and she let her son go to school alone. She didn't even thought this through. How dumb!

"We won't harm you, you just need to come with us" his eyes pleaded for her positive answer.

"If you do anything bad to my son, I'll kill you with my own hands!"

"If anything happens to your son, you won't be the only one trying to kill me, I swear"

Emma had to do this, she didn't know the guy, he might do something to Henry. Her Henry, her only child, her only family. No, she had to do this and she did. She went with the guy, she went to his car and saw Henry sitting there talking to this blond lady, all dressed in green, like a fairy. This is crazy.

* * *

"Get in, love," He opened the door for her and made a barrier with his body so she wouldn't run

"I'm not your love." she said as he closed the door "Kid! Are you alright? Did they something to you?" she was cupping his face, checking if there were any scratches, she took his arms looking for bruises and found nothing just his scared face towards her overreaction

"I'm fine, mom, I was just talking to Bell here" Did he really just made friends with the kidnapper?

"Bell?" she looked shocked

"I'm sorry, love, " the man said as he putted his seatbelt "I should've introduced ourselves since you can't remember us. I'm Killian, but you can call me Captain Hook and this is Tinkerbell" he gestured to the woman sited beside him.

"But you can just call me Bell, it's fine"

"I'm sorry, what?" she looked extremely confused

"You'll get it when we get to Storybrooke"

* * *

**Don't forget to review it *-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The anger Emma felt in the beginning already faded and now took place in everyone surrounding her. She couldn't shut her mouth. She kept complaining the whole ride. A two-fucking-hours ride. Just so they could be out of sight.

"What are we doing here? Are you going to kill us?" Emma sounded scared "Please, don't!"

"Gosh, Emma! Shut it! We are not killing you!" Tinkerbell said "We need a clear place so we can do this" and with a puff and some light blue smoke the four of them where in front of the big clock of Storybrooke.

* * *

"Oh my f-ing god!" Emma said and looked at Henry, who was with a big smile on his face  
"Cool!" Oh, kids!

"Where are we?" Emma looked around, not knowing

"Welcome to Storybrooke, love!" Hook hugged in her shoulder gesturing the town

"Okay, now explain!" Emma let her off his hands and looked at him

"Let's eat first, I'm starving!" Tinker said with that sweet little voice of hers

* * *

Tinker dragged them all to Granny's diner to grab a bite without even thinking how all of the people in there would stare at Emma and Henry.  
A tall black-haired woman greeted them with the biggest smile ever, "Emma, Henry! Is so good to have you back! You must be hungry from the ride. Would you like the usual?"

"We have a usual?" she asked the woman and turned to Hook with a what the f-? expression

"Yes, I'll bring you it" and she disappeared when she came back she had a tray with two burgers and hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon.

"You people are weird" Henry stated grabbing the burger and giving the first bite, tasting the best burger he ever eaten, that does feel like home now.

"Ruby, bring us a couple of these too, with fries, please." Tinker said flicking her eyes

"Sure do!"

* * *

When Emma looked around she saw all the other people looking at them, when they saw her staring at them their first reaction was to look away, but some of them came up to greet her and Henry, like old friends seen them for the first time in 10 years.

Emma, Henry and the two kidnappers finished their meal and got out of the diner.

"Now here's the thing: we need to go to the mayor's office, there're some people there you need to see," Hook thought for a good second to remember that they know no one in this town "and meet"

"Oh, and who are they?" Emma said filled with sass

"Well, for starters, you parents, his other mother and his father" Hook wasn't taking any more of her shit.

"His what?" Did she heard it well? Other mother? Father?

"You heard it, Swan, let's walk"

"I have a other mother? And a father? Really?" Henry's face lit up with joy, he was about to meet his dad

"Yeah, you do, boy"

* * *

When they got in front of the City Hall, Emma froze. It was like she has been there before. It was like that was a great place for her, in her heart. It felt weird and she only understood why when she got in the mayor's office and saw five people there, three men standing and two women sited, they looked as they were planning something.

"Emma? Is that really you?" A pixie-haired woman already had tears on her eyes, "I missed you so much!" and with that the woman hugged her followed by a blue-eyed man

"You must be my parents?..." Emma was having a really hard time to get it, what kind of parents looks you age?

"Yes, we are" The man said "Snow White and Prince Charming" he said gesturing at themselves

"Yeah, ok..." she looked really confusing and tried to look away to see if she could see any familiar face and she did.

Emma was now frozen, definitely she was frozen. She could move, her hands started to sweat and her eyes were locked to the other woman in the room. Those red lips, those flaming eyes, that body... It just seems familiar.

"Thanks for coming back, Emma" the woman look straight on her eyes.

"Have we met?" Emma asks and the woman answer her with the prettiest smile.

"Yes, we did, but I know you don't remember me, after all I was the one who did it." She smirked "I'm Regina Mills."

"Yeah..." Emma was still stuck with that woman, she tried to blink it away "you must be my son's other mother" _OH GOD PLEASE, make her be the other mother through marriage, my son needs it! _Yeah, Emma, anything for your son.

* * *

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I loved reading them! Don't forget to review this chapter ;) Hope y'all like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Yeah, you must be my son's other mother" Emma said with a smirk.

"I am. Hook told you already?" She looked right through him with the most killing eyes

"Yeah, he did" Emma said still fixed in Regina's eyes, but a voice came over and broke the connection

"Miss Swan, I'm Mr. Gold" He offered his hand and she shook it "I'm so glad you're back"

"And you are?"

"I'm Henry's grandfather and this..." he gestured at the other man standing next to him "is his father"

"You aren't his father, I'm pretty sure" she stated

"Do you remember who is, then?" the man asked her calmly

Emma tried to remember, but she couldn't picture a face. She remembered every moment she had with Henry's father, but no his face. What was happening? "No, I don't. What have you people done?"

"I'm his father, I'm Neal, Baelfire, whatever you want to call me. You can't remember because Regina put a spell on you two, so you wouldn't remember who we were or our existence, but I think this will break it," and he was getting so close to her, sharing the same air and then kissed her, but Emma pushed him away

"What the hell is wrong with you people? You have to stop kissing me! I don't know any of you! I don't want your filthy mouth on mine! Just stop!" She said it pretty angry, looking to every single one of them and she caught Regina's eyes again, looking at her with a smirk.

"Mom, I want to go, this is weird," Henry came over her and held her hand and just with an exchange of looks they started to walk away

"Please wait!" said the voice of that gorgeous woman. Emma could take another step, she would definitely wait on the woman. Regina walked up to them and held both Emma's and Henry's hand. "Let me explain it to you two and after that you can leave if you please."

"Ok, I'm listening" Emma couldn't react to anything else

"You want to be seated for this," she pulled them to the couch in the middle of the room and they sat on it with Regina in the chair in front of them.

The other ones were still standing, as if the two mothers and the son were the only people in the room.

"Can we have a private conversation?" Regina glanced at the Charmings, who didn't even answered, just took the others with them.

Now, all alone with Emma and Henry, Regina felt more calm and made sure she would be able to explain everything to the both of them.

"You look so big, Henry." Regina smiled at the little boy

"Yeah, kids grow up so fast" Emma complemented the brunette's thought

"But anyhow, you must know what is happening," she looked at the both of them "from the beginning..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight: I'm the savior and you are the Evil Queen and Peter Pan tried to take over this town, but you had to break your curse and since Henry isn't from a Fairytale he would be the only one here, so as his mother I stayed too and you gave me fake memories?"

"Yes, you got it." Regina forced a smile

"But why are we back?" Henry asked confused

"The Evil Witch casted another curse, that made us come back here, where the power is all hers. She want to take all the magic to herself. Mine, Gold's, the Blue Fairy's and all the others'," Regina looked concerned "You are here because you are the Savior and our magic combined is the strongest."

"I can make magic? Are you sure?"

"You can, by yourself is a weak magic, but when we do it together is the greatest. Earth shattering." Regina's eyes were even more vivid as her words came out of her mouth.

Emma felt her body getting weaker, as if she could almost feel her life draining from herself. She passed out. As if magic happened.

Regina ran to her, held the woman in her arms and lied her on the couch.

* * *

"Where am I?" Emma asked to Henry who was standing beside her.

"At the hospital, mom."

"Kid, you won't believe! I had the weirdest dream ev-" Her words were cut as the image of Regina standing outside her room talking to Snow White and Prince Charming "it wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, mom, it wasn't." He blankly said.

"Why are we here?" She couldn't get more overwhelmed with this than that.

"You passed, Miss Swan," Regina got into the room and took a sit right in Emma's bed "Your blood pressure was quite high. You're either with a really bad health - that is much like you - or you were a little too excited." She couldn't help but let a smirk rest in her lips.

How could Emma not get excited? That woman was hitting on her, she was sure. Come' on! How can you say " when we do it together is the greatest " and expect no reaction? She must be teasing Emma.

"Yeah, we had burgers at lunch, it might be it." Henry said so innocently.

"Yes, it must be it. Anyway, I just came to tell you that the doctor already discharged you. You can go home now." Regina eyes, looking at Emma. Oh my.

"Mm, but shouldn't I help you guys?"

"You do believe me, then?" Regina's face was filled with happiness, Emma had actually believed her?

"Yeah, I'm getting a hard time, but it's growing on me." I mean, really, Emma? She was buying none of that crap, but that woman was just pure _unff!_, whatever that means.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter ;) I'm trying to release quicker and bigger chapters as I can. As a reader I feel ya! haha Don't forget to review x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Emma was now off the hospital and she asked if they could have dinner with Regina. Snow and Charming felt offended but they knew that up until now Emma only trusted Regina.

The blond woman got up from the couch in Regina's living room, where she and Henry were watching tv, making her way to the kitchen and eyeing the brunette's curves enhanced by the pencil skirt and the vintage apron around the waist. "Need any help?" Emma asked while leaning at the door frame.

Regina turned around when she heard the voice of her former sheriff, "Miss Swan, there's no need to worry, as I recall you weren't a great cook yourself." she tried to say it without sounding so harsh on the blonde's feelings.

"You know, I'm really good at this cooking thing."

"Are you now?" Her voice sounded like a challenge to Emma

"If you must know, Henry and his friends love my food, I make a great mac'n'cheese!" She teased the woman.

"Yes, that's much like you." Regina said followed by their laughter.

"Geez, how do you know so much about me?"

"I could never forget you, Emma." And with that, the room got quiet, no word could pass through their lips. Regina felt nostalgic and Emma felt guilty, because even though she couldn't get a grip on the idea of what was happening, she knew that that woman knew her better than she does, she knew that if all that could actually be true she was guilty of not remembering Regina while Regina knew everything about her, even if there was this so called spell.

Regina kept herself busy with the layering of the lasagna and Emma watched her on every step. Until the brunette broke the silence. "Miss Swan, could you handle me the parmesan cheese?"

Emma walked to the counter in the opposite side of Regina's and took the cheese and the grater. "Here it is. What else?"

"Grate on top, please?" Regina looked at Emma, who was so close to her that the air thickened and their heart stopped for a second. There was Emma, the woman she fought for so long to keep out of her life, the woman she tried to kill with an apple turnover, the woman who infuriated her for so long, but most of all the woman she missed as much as she missed Henry.

They looked at each other for a good minute or so, their faces were getting closer, their lips where feeling the other woman's breath, they were so cl-

"Mom, come here! You have to see this." Henry yelled from the living room and the both woman deviated the looks.

"I'll be right there, kid." Emma responded to him.

"You can go, I'll take it from here." Regina smiled at the blond and took the itens on her hands, and they touched for a split second, enough to make the kitchen light flicker.

* * *

"What's up, kid?" Emma threw her body on the couch right beside her son.

"Look what I found," he took a big book from the coffee table and opened it as if it was his own, the big words on the cover read _Once Upon a Time _"it's like all of these people that brought us here are in this book."

"Henry, you shouldn't mess around other people's houses." Emma said very motherly.

"But this can prove that they are right," Henry kept turning the pages "or prove that..."

"They're crazy." Emma finished his sentence as a whisper, hoping Regina couldn't listen to them.

"Dinner is ready." A third voice came soothing from the door frame, as sad as it could sound.

"Regina," Emma looked at her confused "how long were you there?"

"Long enough. Come eat." Regina left back to the kitchen, leaving the two of them hanging with their guilt.

* * *

"Regina, wait!" Emma stood up and went as fast as she could back to the kitchen, following Regina.

"Wait for what, miss Swan?" She turn herself facing Emma "For you to call me crazy? Say you believe me and now call me crazy. I don't get you, I really don't. After all I've done for you, for him..." The first tears start to come down Regina's face. "After all this time realizing that life was miserable without you..."

"I might not believe this story, but I'm trying my best to believe it," Emma was getting closer to the other woman and with a few inches apart from their lips she finished her sentence "because I believe you. I don't know why or how, but I feel like you are the only person I should trust my life with."

"You are a complete idiot," As the words were escaping Regina's lips, Emma's eyes started to look down "but I missed you so much."

Emma didn't know why but those words made her blood run faster through her body, made her hands sweat and her pupils dilate. At one moment she was touching Regina's face, looking at the woman while the light started to flicker, another moment and Regina's hand hugged Emma's waist while the light went out, another moment and their lips were getting closer and a purple smoke lit around them while the rest of Storybrooke was in the dark. They kissed.

* * *

**I'm so glad to read your reviews here and on tumblr! You guys are really awesome! I hope you like this chapter because it was really fun writing it. Don't forget to review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Emma's body fell on Regina and although she had the strength to hold the woman's body she thought it was better the lay her on the ground. She then remembered Henry, who up until now didn't came running looking for an answer. He was on the couch like the last time she saw him, but now with his head thrown back. Regina could not feel guiltier. She thought that the best thing she could do was to put them on a bed for comfort and she did it, magically of course. She then grabbed her phone and dialed the numbers.

"You need to come here. Something happened." She said to the person on the other line. And now, all she could do is wait, until someone come rescue them and they did.

After a minute or so she heard a knock on the door and it flew open. It was the Charmings.

"Where are they?" Snow asked worried.

"Regina, you better not have done anything to my family!" Charming said it more as a threat.

"They are my family too, if you don't recall, dear." She rolled her eyes at him. "They're in my room, the collapsed after the... lights go out." How could she say to Emma's parents that she and the blonde shared a kiss?

* * *

They got upstairs to see mother and son laying in Regina's bed, looking peaceful. Snow and Regina sat on the bed while Charming was standing next to Snow, she took Emma's side and Regina took Henry's.

After a while of them caressing their child's hand, the sleepy ones started to wake up.

"Mom, I think the spell was broken." Henry said barely moving his lips. "I remember everything."

"You do?" Regina said it happily taking her son's face in her hand.

"We do." Emma was now awake too.

"Oh, Emma! I was so worried." Snow said it hugging her daughter.

"Ouch, calm down, mom." Emma's words caused pain in Snow's heart. "I'm still drowsy."

"Okay, I'm sorry." The pixie-haired woman felt bad for her daughter. "Tell me what happened. Was this what caused the blackout?"

"I think it was, the last thing I remember was me and Regina kiss-" Yeah, Emma was very drowsy.

"You kissed my daughter?" Charming said it very 'dad' like.

"Well, in my defense, she kissed me." Regina knew that was not so true, but she didn't want to come out as a predator once again.

Snow couldn't form a word, she just kept looking at Emma with her eyes open.

"So you are each other's true love." Henry said it as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"They are." Snow said it. She couldn't believe her words, her eyes, she couldn't believe that the woman that made her life a living hell was her daughter's true love. Regina was good now, but still, she was shocked.

"Let's not make such a fuss around this." Emma tried to calm them down, when she looked at Regina who had a little smirk on the corner of her mouth.

"We need to talk first." Regina said to Emma, but apparently the two idiots thought it was with them. "Privately."

"I can't let you be alone with my daughter." Charming said as arrogant as he could.

"Dad, please. Take Henry with you." Emma asked with those little puppy eyes that the Charmings weren't used to. How could they say no to their daughter?

* * *

"We make strong magic together, it must be it." Regina said it calmly.

"You can keep lying all you want, Regina, but we both know it's not it." Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"Emma, we can't be together." Regina looked down.

"Give me a reason. A good one."

"Your parents hate me."

"Well, they love me. I think that's enough." Case closed.

"We can't." Regina couldn't lift her head to look in Emma's eyes.

Emma sat up and took Regina's chin in her hand."We can. I love you. I missed you. You love me. You missed me."

"You didn't knew I existed, how could you miss me?" Regina said thinking Emma was foolish.

"Explain to me why did I felt home when I saw you? Tell me, please tell me, why did the pain that I felt in my heart the last year went away when I saw you? You can't, can you?" Emma was getting annoyed by Regina's stubbornness .

"You are my true love." Regina looked down again.

"And you are mine." Emma looked straight in her eyes. "Now, can we eat? I'm starving."

Regina laughed at the blonde's. "Let's go. Wash your hands first."

* * *

Regina came down stairs and found the Charmings and Henry on the couch. "Honey, go wash your hands for dinner." She said to her son who went to the bathroom to wash it. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I made lasagna."

"I think we better go." Charming said.

"Please, stay, you know how good is her lasagna." Emma showed up on the door.

"Okay." Snow said it trying to show a smile.

* * *

"That's delicious, Regina." Snow was thought she had to be polite with her daughter's true love. Oh, that hurts.

"It's the red pepper flakes, it makes the lasagna taste even better." Regina also thought she had to be polite with the woman she hated for so long.

"Mom, I missed you food so much." Henry said taking his third piece.

"Kid, calm down, your mom will think that I haven't fed you this past year." Emma said with her teeth closed.

"Oh, dear, I have worried about that this whole year." Regina pulled a smile from Emma. "Thinking my healthy little boy was now eating burgers all day."

"He didn't ate burgers all day, calm down." Emma tried to sound truthfully.

"Yeah, we ate pizza and sometimes Lucky Charms." The boy said it with his mouth full.

"Henry!" Emma reprehended him.

"It's fine. Now you're here and I'll make you both eat a lot of vegetables." Regina reassure them.

"Take me back to New York." Emma pleaded to her parents and everybody laughed.

* * *

After the dinner, the Charmings took Henry to their house, so Regina and Emma could talk and clear things up, as Emma had said it.

"You should tell me what is happening." Emma asked Regina while pouring herself and Regina a whisky on the rocks.

Regina took the glass that Emma handed to her and took a sip. "The Wicked Witch brought Storybrooke back. She want Gold's dagger. She wants my powers and she wanted to go after you and Henry to take yours."

"So you thought the best thing was to bring me here and deliver me in a pretty plate?"

Regina rolled her eyes with the blonde's question. "You and I can defeat her. We make the powerful magic of all. You should make the connections yourself, dear." Regina was a little disappointed with Emma, but she should let it pass. "I'm the Evil Queen and you are the Savior, with that we already make great magic. Now that we have true love, we can make even greatest." Regina's pupils dilated.

"You know what I do great?" Emma walked behind the brunette's and putted her hair to the side.

"What will that be, dear?" Regina could feel Emma's breath in her neck.

"Love." Emma started to kiss Regina's neck, took the glass from her hands and putted in the table next to her. Emma was now with her hands free and willing to touch Regina's body.

"You can't have a serious conversation, can you?" Regina's eyes were already closed.

"Not now, with the house all to ourselves and you all to myself." Emma whispered at Regina's ears.

* * *

**Finally! After hours of not being able to write anything good I think I made a good chapter :P  
It's a bit long now. Think of this as an apology for taking so much time.  
I really hope you guys like it! Get ready for the rated M moment!  
Don't forget to review xx**


End file.
